


By The Fire (Snippets)

by BuckFitches



Category: By The Fire (Original Series), Original Work
Genre: American Frontier - 1897, Bandits & Outlaws, Biracial Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bounty Hunters, Class Differences, Cowboys, Frottage, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Missouri - Freeform, Native American Character(s), Old West, Period-Typical Racism, Preview, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Snippets, Western, fictional city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches
Summary: Jebediah had never felt the way Tobias made him feel. Warm, welcomed, and understood.  As their bodies came closer by the fire, he could only think one thought. A grizzled ex-Outlaw and an upstart Bounty Hunter, what an odd pair they were.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tobias Hall/ J.P. Wallace





	1. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside of an abandoned cabin, a quick moment of passion is shared between two men of different worlds. 
> 
> The result of good food, lust, and too much liquor. Although, there might be more to it than that...

Jebediah leaned backwards into the old mattress. His erection hadn't wavered at all if any, and he nearly felt like he was going to explode from all of the excess arousal flowing through him. However, he held back on his urges and watched as Tobias finished stripping down from out of the rest of his clothing. The young bounty hunter kicked off his boots and unfastened the laces of his trousers. 

The cowboy fought hard to keep a gasp down his throat at the sight of Tobias' fully nude body. Meeting the older male's eyes, Tobias smirked and tilted his head to the side, contorting his face into a what seemed like some sort of seductive glare.

"I'm assuming you like what you see?"

Jebediah nodded almost too quickly.

He did like what he was seeing. He wanted to deny it but he couldn't. Although this would be the second time that he and Tobias would be having a sexual encounter, part of his mind still was having trouble understanding how he could find another man so enticing.

Thankfully before he get too lost in his own thoughts, Tobias' chuckle of satisfaction provided a welcome distraction.

Walking over slowly towards the bed, the bounty hunter lazily stroked his own erection in his palm. Once he got over there, he crawled onto the edge of the bed arms first, his eyes heavily locked into Jebediah's own. Reaching out with one of his hands, Jebediah pulled him in closer, growing more and more enthralled by the millisecond. 

"In any case, your enthusiasm is appreciated."

There was that smirk again, his eyes still burning like a wildfire. It was somehow intimidating and arousing all at the same time.

Jebediah only nodded as he fought the urge to grab the younger man's body and yank him down on top of him. Luckily for him he didn't need to as Tobias began to lower himself downwards. Jebediah grunted and accepted the bounty hunter's weight. His broad shoulders and muscular arms wrapped around Tobias' back, softly pulling him down even closer. The outlaw suppressed a gasp when he felt something prodding at his bare chest.

Tobias paused, right as he was softly twisting one of the outlaw's nipples with his finger.

"Sensitive there, I take it?"

The outlaw took a small breath and nodded again. "A bit. I ain't never really been touched there before..."

And it was true, he hadn't.

Matter of fact, half of the things Tobias had done with him tonight felt foreign. He thought back to his times in bed with Evangeline, it had always been so straight forward, nice and simple. While he had enjoyed that, nothing compared to this.

In his 30-plus years on this Earth, Jebediah had never felt a passion like Tobias.

The bounty hunter-in question smirked again, and much like a snake, slithered up Jebediah's body so their noses were nearly touching. His young face was flushed, long streaks of black hair adorning his temple. The want and need inside of his brown eyes was apparent. Jebediah could almost swear that he could feel the energy radiating off of him.

"Is that so? How's about this then?"

Before Jebediah could even ask what he meant, the bounty hunter lowered his head down and took the opportunity to place his tongue on the Outlaw's nipple. The feeling was uncomfortable yet satisfying all the same. 

"Shit...Tobias..." The outlaw grunted, the stiffness in his nethers was building by the second. He hadn't even been touched there yet, but nearly felt as though he was at his limit already.

Tobias nibbled at him fiercely, his incisors pulling at the sensitive area. The outlaw grunted some more and wrapped his arm around the back of his companion. It had been decently cold inside of the cabin, so the excess body heat was welcoming for both of them. The bounty hunter nibbled and bit with such force and tenacity that Jebediah nearly thought that his chest was on fire. Just when the pleasure was becoming to much and the ex-outlaw thought that he couldn't take anymore, Tobias relented and lifted his head and pressed his lips right up to the older man's.

Their tongues met in a dance of passion, pleasure, and desire. A pair of aroused masculine grunts filling the cabin's thin corridor. Breaking off the kiss Tobias met Jebediah’s eyes and asked, “Is this what you wanted? What you desired?”

Overly aroused and not thinking properly, the 35-year old blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Lord yes. I want ya to make love to me, partner."

Jebediah regretted the words as soon as he had spoke them and in order to avoid further awkwardness quickly tried leaning up to resume their actions.

It was to no avail as the younger man held him back slightly.

“It doesn't take much effort to rile you up.” Tobias chuckled to which Jebediah grumbled.

“Can't help it when I'm so hot and bothered like this...” He purred his words, releasing the full extent of his southern drawl. Thankfully, It seemed to be enough to entice Tobias back into the lip-lock.

Jebediah wrapped one of his long legs around Tobias’ waist to disperse his weight. Arousal beginning to overtake him as well by this point, Tobias quickly took a hand between his crotch and maneuvered so both of their erect cocks were rubbing up against one another. Picking that up as his silent queue to start moving his hips, Jebediah began to rock himself gently as Tobias met him and did the same.

It was a strange feeling honestly, clinging onto another man that was a decade younger than he was in bed, but the pleasure was so much that Jebediah was willing to make an exception. Running a hand through Tobias’ long black locks of hair, Jebediah jolted himself impossibly closer. The man's breath hitched once he felt when Tobias slip a hand underneath his back and squeeze his ass. The bounty hunter's name left Jebediah’s lips without him even realizing it. The shared grinding and moaning fueling their passion even more. 

Their lust (was it love?) reminded him of a good whiskey, hot and smokey.

They were getting closer and closer to their release. Their erections grinding against one another at dangerous speeds. Both men were moaning and squirming around. Neither wanted it to end this soon but their bodies seemed to have other ideas. Part of the outlaw just wanted to let themselves go and find their release in their grinding.

"I don't think I'm gon' last for much longer...’” Jebediah moaned out a warning, further tightening his grip around Tobias’ back as he pulled him down further.

"You talk too much...” Tobias had managed to say between gasps, trying to play catch up as he chased after his own climax. 

Jebediah’s face was flushed red, his lips were swollen from their kissing, and his eyes were half lidded with desire. Entranced with Tobias’ lustful face and glistening brown skin he didn’t move an inch and let Tobias start guiding the pace of their motions. The outlaw's member ached with need, the feeling of Tobias' own hardness only succeeding in heightening it even further.

He was_ so close._..he wasn't sure if he could hold back the storm for much longer.

Seeking something to calm himself down, his hands grabbed at the dark green blanket below him. He had brought it into the cabin with them earlier. It was so soft and it was all theirs..._theirs_...it was a word that he thought that he’d never use in his life after his other failed relationships.

_Fuckin' Evangeline..._

But unlike Evangeline, Tobias actually liked him for who he was. Didn't judge him for his mistakes and the other qualities that he might've lacked. 

Well...at least that was what he had had assumed. Why else would he have taken a chance on an old, worn-out outlaw past his prime?

Still entranced by Tobias he brought a hand up and held it against his cheek until their faces met in a more tender kiss. The outlaw felt his toes curl without his permission, and gasped when a hand ran along his chin to tilt it up slightly.

The kiss felt very intimate for them both.

It desperate and dirty, yet somehow sweet and caring all at the same time. Even though their skin was on fire, their blood felt like ice. The differences between the sensations keeping their senses on edge. Gasping, his other hand found Tobias’ cheek.

When they both ended this kiss, it left them breathless and wanting more.

As if a silent conversation took place between their stares they shared a quick chuckle together before quickly resuming their joined hip movements.The skin on skin contact was beginning to drive them crazy with how in the moment they were both getting.

It wouldn't be long now.

Desperate to help the bounty hunter reach the same levels of ecstasy that he was feeling, Jebediah reached one of his burly hands down between their groins and stroked Tobias’ hard member a few times.

Tobias shuddered with a growl, rocking his hips gently. 

Now Jebediah couldn’t say that he didn’t feel very accomplished in succeeding in making Tobias shudder intensely in that moment, brief as it was. His green eyes glazing over as he caught the bounty hunter's gaze of desire.

By the powers that be, Jebediah had never felt so alive.

Their combined movements went on for a while longer as they worked themselves up towards the grand finale. Jebediah had tried to hold himself for letting go too quickly but was slowly found that he was near the point of no return. Gritting his teeth, he opened a lone eye and titled his head upwards to look at Tobias, who was currently thrusting his hips like his life was on the line.

"Aw shit, I'm think I'm gunna-!'" The outlaw tried to give out another warning but the surge of sudden pleasure coursing through him made it impossible to form a coherent thought.

Tobias caught wind of this and sped up his motions to his fastest limit, his own climax not far off.

He lowered his head, eyes burning, and spoke.

"Let it go, cowboy."

Those words were enough to send the 35-year old over the edge. He felt the contractions inside of him as he released, the intense pulses sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body. Tobias followed soon after, sighing in pleasure as he was brought to his own orgasm. As they came together, The bounty hunter's arms gave out and he allowed himself to fall onto the older man's chest.

Both men moaned, grunted, and groaned. Riding out their individual climaxes for what seemed like ages.

It was all too entirely much.

Once they finally came down their highs, Tobias was the one who spoke first. "Looks like we made a mess." Having caught his breath by now, Jebediah looked down at his crotch where he and the bounty hunter had been grinding together.

They had made quite the mess indeed.

Part of the Jebediah was slightly unnerved at the sight of his groin covered by not only his own, but another man's essence. Despite that, but the other half of his mind seemed only to produce more warmth throughout his body. His throat had gone a bit hoarse from all of the shouting and grunting, so he coughed twice to clear it. 

"You ain't lyin'..."

Tobias smiled. A small one that left his face quickly, but it was a smile nonetheless. Although his pride probably would never allow him to admit it, Jebediah loved seeing that.

Standing up on his knees in the bed so that he was hovering over the outlaw's prone body, he spoke again. "That was really something. I think I need a smoke after that." 

"You and me both."

...

A brief silence washed over the room as neither man said anything for awhile after that. It was probably just due to the post-climax exhaustion they both were experiencing, but Jebediah found it strange. He looked up at Tobias and saw that his eyes were wandering aimlessly. The light from the nearby fireplace placed a divine-like glow around his young face, and Jebediah took notice of just how striking Tobias was. Never before had the physical appearance of another man been so appealing to him.

It was at this moment Jebediah suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to confess his admiration for the bounty hunter. If he didn't come clean now, who knew if he would ever get the chance. He went to speak but found himself short of words.

_Damn it Wallace, just say it already!_ He scolded himself internally. Gathering his thoughts quickly, he took in a large gulp of air and steadied his resolve. His voice was still a tad gravely, but he pressed on regardless.

"Tobias...-" He began, drawing those brown eyes to meet his green ones in acknowledgement.

"Yes?"

_Here goes nothing._

_"_You're..a...real handsome fella..." He sputtered his sentence, hoping he didn't cause offense with his butchering of affection.

Another smile crept onto his face. Bigger than his previous ones though.

"I suppose you're not so bad yourself."

_Now to go for it all._

_"That's not all. I just_ wanted to tell ya that..I-" He paused again.

_Find the words. _He told himself repeatedly_. _

_Just say it._

So he did.

"...I'm in _love_ with ya."


	4. Men Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias and Jebediah share another intense moment together.

Jebediah feels caught, a nauseated curl in stomach right alongside the flutter, and he’s unable to move or speak for a moment. He reflexively licks his lips, and Tobias’s eyes track the movement. Whatever nerves Jebediah’s feeling, the possibility that he’s wrong appears to diminish by the second.

Maybe he should be more guarded, but he also knows better than to say no to a golden opportunity. He sucks his bottom lip in and releases it, just to confirm Tobias looks again. He does.

“I’ll take whatever you’re offerin’, sweetheart.” The smile he gives is more confident than he feels.

Tobias’s eyes widen like somehow, against all reason, he’s still surprised, and for a heartstopping second Jebediah thinks he read the situation totally wrong. His mouth opens and closes like he’s going to say something and thinks better of it, and for every second that passes, Jebediah’s that much closer to cardiac arrest.

Then Tobias appears to make up his mind, and he’s too close for Jebediah to focus on his face at all, and then their lips are touching and Jebediah gives up on trying to think about anything else.

It’s nothing like he imagined it would be. At first the angle’s off, pleasant but a little awkward, then Tobias huffs in a way that might be a laugh and tries again. This time their mouths fit together just right.

Tobias’s lips are almost ridiculously soft, clinging gently to Jebediah’s with every careful press. They part incrementally each time, until the tip of his tongue teases Jebediah’s lip, almost ticklish. Tobias sinks down, more and more of his weight on Jebediah; it’s probably for the best, because otherwise there’d be nothing preventing his heart from flying up out of his chest.

It takes too long for Jebediah to realize he can — though he thinks he ought to be forgiven if his mind’s not the sharpest right now — but eventually he rests his still-tingling hand on Tobias’s neck, sweeping his thumb along Tobias’s jaw, and he splays the other hand wide across his back to pull him closer. It’s slow and soft and sweet, words he’s never associated with another male before, and he’s still not sure how they got here but he’s not backing away from it now.

It could be minutes or hours, but either way it doesn't matter. It’s just about the most intense kiss Jebediah has had in years.

Well since that time with..._Evangeline._

Pushing his memory of her to the farthest reach of his mind, he re-centers himself and focuses on the present.

He’s never completely shaken his fear of heights, and there’s a nauseated swoop in his stomach that’s a lot like looking over the edge of a cliff. Fear that one wrong move will end him.

Then Tobias’s fingers crawl under the hem of his many layers to touch skin, his tongue sweeps into Jebediah’s mouth, his hips roll down, and Jebediah’s too far in to care. It was slow before, but suddenly it’s not. Instead it escalates rapidly into a fervent mess of lips and tongues and teeth, of fingertips on jaws and necks and hair, of tangled legs and writhing bodies.

Between so many clothes and Tobias’s weight and the heat they’re generating, Jebediah feels like he’s suffocating, but if he’s gonna die this might be the way to go. It takes his brain far too long to catch up: he’s not hot just from this. He’s hot because the fireplace's finally doing its job, and he’s wearing a few too many layers for a climate controlled environment.

Whatever god’s watching out for him didn’t stop at putting Tobias in his bed.

He turns his face sharply to the side so he can say something, but Tobias seems to interpret it as an opportunity. Jebediah’s rendered utterly useless when Tobias finds that spot he was tormenting in his sleep. Awake and aware of Jebediah’s reaction, he makes it so much worse, lips dragging over it and down his neck, Tobias’s thumb resting against Jebediah’s pulse. This time the whimper is harder to bite back.

He doesn’t ever really collect himself, but Tobias takes well to Jebediah’s hands pushing insistently at his clothing. Tobias rears back and drags Jebediah with him by the collar of his coat. What blankets remained tumble to the floor.

Undressing is no less absurd than Tobias’s blanket cocoon was. Between his coat, vest, and undershirt Jebediah’s got three layers to get through. Annoyed, Tobias lets out a frustrated laugh and pushes the cowboy back down before Jebediah can even begin to protest.

The kiss is more intense this time, messy and insistent, and Jebediah likes to think it’s ’cause Tobias missed kissing him that much. It could be that Jebediah’s naked from the waist up though, because Tobias’s hands are as demanding as his mouth, restlessly dragging over Jebediah’s skin, wherever he can reach. The enthusiasm would take Jebediah by surprise if he weren’t so busy doing more or less the same.

Tobias’s back feels as powerful as it looks, and more so when the muscles ripple so Tobias can grind his hips down. It sends a sharp stab of heat straight to Jebediah’s cock and his hips twitch all on their own. Then he slides his hands lower and slips a thigh between Tobias’s, twists his fingers through Tobias’s belt loops, and rocks up to meet him with a lot more intent.

Fingers tangle in Jebediah’s hair and jerk his head back, Tobias’s mouth tearing from his to go for the throat again. It’s ridiculous how fast that gets Jebediah gasping, how it makes his fingers go useless for a moment, before they slide down to get a solid grip on Tobias’s ass. Tobias tips off balance, and his lips detach from Jebediah’s neck with a laugh.

As he’s righting himself, Jebediah gets a good look at his face: brown skin glistening, dark eyes glittering, his lips red and wet. It might be the best he’s ever looked, and Jebediah wonders how he's allowed himself to fall head over spurs for another man like this.

It would forever be a mystery.

“This how you want this to go, or…?”

Tobias looks skeptical, he huffs before rolling his eyes. “I want your hands on me.”

Jebediah laughs, then sees an opening. “Sir yes sir.”

Reaching down, Tobias’s hand in his hair moves, pushes a few strands out of Jebediah’s face instead. “I figured we could sleep in one more night before we head back to the ranch. I’m sure we can find an excuse to tell the others by then.”

Something loosens in Jebediah’s chest, lightens and unfurls, like the anxiety was embedded so deep there were pieces of it he couldn’t perceive until it vanished. It’s not all the answer he wants, but it’s enough of one for now. He surges up to catch Tobias’s mouth with his again.

The wave of arousal rolls through him, flooding the space evacuated by his earlier nerves.

Tobias shudders and gasps into his mouth when Jebediah palms him through his slacks, does it again when Jebediah gets them undone enough to pull Tobias’s cock free. It’s rock-hard and thick in his hand, pounding with the intensity of the bounty hunter's heartbeat. The thought short circuits Jebediah’s brain with too many ideas about what “next time” might entail.

Tobias’s fingers stutter then go slack over Jebediah’s hip as he rocks helplessly forward into Jebediah’s hand. He’s not focused on kissing at all now, forehead bumping against Jebediah’s before he moves, shoves his face into the crook between Jebediah’s neck and shoulder instead, body hunched and tense. When Tobias orgasms, he does so with a groan that he muffles against Jebediah’s skin.

He hovers there for a moment, trembling ever so slightly while Jebediah strokes his back soothingly as he rode out the aftershocks.

It's only moments later when the bounty hunter speaks. "Now for you."

Then he fumbles his way through getting Jebediah’s jeans undone, fingers becoming more certain as he recovers. They’re calloused, yet somehow soft and they manage to make Jebediah’s toes actually curl.

His hips jerk roughly but they’ve got nowhere to go, movement stunted by his own pants and Tobias’s weight.

Then fingers tighten in his hair again and Tobias’s teeth scrape over his skin. "I ain't gonna last long if you keep that up..."

Tobias looks at him and smirks. "You never do."

And just like that Jebediah’s done. The older male cums hard and fast, tumbling through a harsh grunt into one of the better climaxes he's had as of late.

Tobias kisses him drowsily while his heartbeat slows down again, but it’s obvious he’s trying not to drop his weight back onto the ex-outlaw. They don’t both need to be covered in the aftermath.

It takes time, but they remember the first aid kit eventually, and Tobias helps clean them both up with the pack of facial tissues someone left.

Jebediah hisses in a breath when Tobias follows wipes him down with a cold-as-all-hell wet cloth, but honestly he’s feeling too lazy to complain about it, and he’d rather not got to sleep with dried spunk in his body hair.

Warm and sated, and maybe looking forward to tomorrow a lot more than he was a few hours ago, Jebediah strips down to only his underwear, takes in a good eyeful of Tobias doing the same.

It doesn't take long for him settle to in bed with Tobias in his arms.

And for the first time in a long time, Jebediah Wallace went to sleep a happy man.


	5. The Thrills of Bounty Hunting

Tobias walked over to a the far edge of the room where his bolt-action rifle was leaning up against the wall. Picking the weapon up carefully, he gave it a few experimental taps along the frame before slinging it over his shoulder. Having collected all of his gear, he turned his head to face Jebediah.

"Calm yourself, cowboy. We can have our fun later."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"-There is business to take care of first."

Still a bit shaken up from the sudden kiss from earlier, Jebediah scratched at his patch of stubble anxiously. "What kinda business?"

The bounty hunter lowered his gaze and walked a few paces. "I've gotten word that Barney Blake and his gang were last spotted in a camp near Deadwood forest."

Eyes focused and steady, Tobias pulled off his Tomahawk from his belt and twirled it around lazily.

"Figured you and I could head up there and snuff him out before anybody else has a chance to." 

The ex-outlaw sighed. When it came to bounty hunting, there were very few things that got Tobias more engaged. He noticed how his brown eyes would light up like a candle and his speech would quicken whenever the topic was brought up.

Jebediah knew how important it was to the younger male. It wasn't like he was completely opposed to the idea of going out on another hunt with Tobias, it was just the timing of it all which made him hesitant. Right now the last thing he wanted to do was go and track down some two-bit criminal in the middle of nowhere. He had spent nearly all of his twenties trying his damndest to avoid bounty hunters, so it was only natural that being on the opposite side of things now would make his mind go mad.

If were honest, he couldn't stop thinking about the two of them inside of this cabin together. He cursed himself for getting attached so easily, that's what made his relationship with Evangeline fall apart.

The warmth inside of him spurred him on, however. If this was what Tobias wanted to do, then Jebediah would do it. It was another way for the pair of them to spent some quality bonding time.

* * *

_Later that night..._

If you’d asked him how he’d pictured it, he probably wouldn’t have an answer that matched this. In his dirtiest of fantasies, not that he had ever really fantasized about other men until recently mind you, he’d probably would've had Tobias split open wide, reduced to a huffing mess just for him, sweet and sloppy and wildly outta character.

It was wishful thinking and Jebediah knew it. He only got as far as Tobias allowed him, his control never wavering even for a second. Hell, if recent events were anything to go by, he’d probably be the one on his knees. Knowing how intense and domineering Tobias could be sometimes, Jebediah knew it wouldn't be far-fetched.

Speaking of which, Tobias was currently licking these tiny spirals around the flesh of the cowboy's balls, closing his mouth real slow around one while his nails dug nasty red marks into Jebediah’s hips. So far, the sensation had been the most wonderful of things, if not a tad bit overstimulating. 

Jebediah tugged at the bounty hunter's long locks of hair again, weakly fighting back a groan. Tobias ignored his protests, not even bothering to open his eyes his to look at him.

“You’re killin' me here...” He groaned.

Tobias took his time, didn’t seem satisfied until Jebediah’s hand was trembling in his hair. He drew up a little, nosed his way through Jebediah’s pubic hair. One of his hands mercifully moved from Jebediah’s hip, curled loose around the base of his cock.

“All your squealing is making this significantly less enjoyable for me.” He said mildly, sounding almost annoyed.

He mouthed along the side of Jebediah’s dick until he reached the head, rubbed his lips against it and let it go again.

“Having trouble holding back? Is that it? Or are you afraid that you can't last long?”

Tobias did glance up at him then, his brown eyes lit ablaze with confidence.

Jebediah saw that and nearly climaxed right then and there.

_There's that damn look again.. Butters me up somethin' fierce ._

"I'll have you know that my stamina ain't never been an issue. Just tryin' not to make a mess on that nice face o' yours.” Jebediah growled. It wasn't entirely true. While the women that he had shared a bed with in the past had usually always been satisfied with his performance, Tobias certainly wasn't any of them. Biologically and mentality wise.

The bounty hunter only scoffed at him, but he seemed satisfied that he’d wound Jebediah right up.

He tongued at the head of Jebediah’s dick, closed his pretty mouth right around it. He got his tongue up under the head, too, pressed hard against the nerves there, and the hand on his cock started to move, first slow, careful pulls, then faster, with sharp twists of his wrist.

Tobias’s mouth pulled off with an obscene pop, and he licked his tongue down the length of the base, wet lips mouthing at it.

Had this been from anybody else, Jebediah would've been tempted to say it felt like his cock was being worshiped. With Tobias however, he knew it would be ludicrous to even suggest something like _that_. If anything, it felt like the bounty hunter was simply taking his measure, finding a weak point, testing him in his own devious-way. Seeing what things that made him tick the most.

His eyes never lost that domineering fire in them, pulling the ex-outlaw ever deeper into the raging inferno that was Tobias Hall.

Kinda like a wolf on the midnight prowl, Jebediah meandered.

Meanwhile between his legs, Tobias’s mouth closed around him again and set to work in earnest, short, sharp pulls that had Jebediah gasping. He pressed farther down the length of it, screwed his mouth down until Jebediah felt resistance, then he drew back, a long, slow drag.

He jerked at Tobias’s hair, held him still for a second, then tried something else.

Tobias’s lips were stretched so wide already, but Jebediah wanted to see. He trailed a hand down Tobias’s face, and Tobias glanced up at him, shifted so Jebediah could see where his cock pressed up against his cheek. He pressed in with his fingers, hard, groaned with it. Tobias made this quiet noise that Jebediah felt straight in his bones. He kept his fingers there, resting where he could feel it, and his thumb brushed Tobias’s lip, pressed against the corner. Tobias opened wider, let his thumb right in.

"Shit, I'm almost there.” He grunted.

Something about this whole thing felt filthy, filthier than anything else he and Tobias had ever done, and Jebediah couldn’t stop his hips from jerking again. 

Jebediah’s hand slid back to his hair, gathered the longer pieces in his fingers, yanked back until he could see Tobias’s face, take in those intense eyes, not quite as mean now that they were starting to go glossy.

Jebediah fucked his mouth properly, and Tobias just took in his cock like he owned it, opened up and swallowed him all down. Jebediah grabbed his head and shoved, pressed his face right up against Jebediah’s groin, and he came so hard he might’ve had some out of body experience.

“Good grief..." He slurred, hips still moving in short, stuttering jerks.

He forced himself to loosen his grip on Tobias’s hair, cause he was pretty sure that he would lose his life if accidentally he tore any out. Tobias slid back, let his dick slide free with a wet sound.

Tobias glanced up at him again, lips swollen and wet, a shining streak on the side of his face where Jebediah’s pre had been, painting the most kissable, filthy picture Jebediah’d ever seen. He wondered if Tobias would let him kiss him again.

Lord knows, he wanted to, but he'd never make any moves without Tobias setting the foundation for it beforehand.

“Was that really all it took?” Tobias asked nonchalantly, voice low and morose. His tone said that he wasn't quite satisfied yet, but his eyes told a different story.

_He's just tauntin' me now. Smug bastard._

"Don't go and get cocky just yet.” He grit out.“I still gotta' return the favor.”

Tobias only scoffed again, and it sent a skitter along Jebediah’s nerves.

Tobias’s fingers pet at Jebediah’s twitching stomach and down the insides of his shaky thighs, purposely making sure to brush past the cowboy's softening cock with his forearm. Jebediah couldn't stop the small groan from escaping this time. Tobias smirked, and like the asshole that he was, shot him a funny look.

Jebediah decided to brave it anyway. He pushed back from the wall, jerked his overshirt the rest of the way off to let his sensitive skin breathe. He caught Tobias eyeing him appreciatively, and he wondered if he should put on a show for him sometime.

“Ya gonna stay dressed or do you need me to help get them clothes off?” He asked, moving to the bed, sitting down with some relief, and then tugging off his boots and the rest of his clothes. Thankfully, both of them had made sure to leave their holsters off before this whole thing had began, so that was one less thing to worry about.

"Hush." Tobias took his time again, looking like nothing less than a apex predator as he got to his feet. He worked slow getting his clothes off too, but Jebediah didn’t mind that so much.

Standing in the center of the cabin, Tobias peeled his jacket and sweater off good and slow, and Jebediah got a good look at him then. Despite having seen his bare chest a handful of times by now, Jebediah was still in awe.

Tobias was tall and thin, yet still nicely muscular, his unrelenting youth shining through even during the dead of night. The cowboy's eyes caught at the outline of his ridged abs and the swell of his pecs. Jebediah knew he was gonna get his mouth on them soon as Tobias was in reach.

Everything about Tobias seemed to burn, slow and controlled or wild and devastating. His eyes on Jebediah were burning just as hot as he started undoing the fastenings of his trousers.

Finally, finally, he peeled off the last of his clothes, and like the cruel son of a bitch he was, dodged Jebediah reaching for him to settle himself on the edge of the bed. Jebediah got the hint, dropped hard to the floor and budged himself up between Tobias’s thighs. Tobias let him touch him then, and Jebediah’s mouth went straight to one of those pecs, just like he’d wanted. He mouthed at it, squeezed it hard in his hand. Tobias tasted just a little salty with sweat, and his hand curled up in Jebediah’s hair, held him right there. Jebediah sighed, dug his teeth into the muscle, and he felt Tobias’s thigh jump under his other hand.

Good, he thought. Bastard wasn’t totally unresponsive. Jebediah decided to forego squeezing at Tobias’s thigh to play with his pecs with both hands. Tobias braced himself on the bed with one hand, kept the other soft on the back of Jebediah’s neck. Jebediah, meanwhile, gave in and practically feasted, mouth sliding over Tobias’s chest and hands grasping, squeezing.

Using muscle memory from the times that Tobias had done similar things to him, Jebdiah pressed a wet kiss to Tobias’s sternum, squeezed both hands to catch his face between the muscle, and Tobias made a soft, quiet noise. It wasn't exactly a moan or a gasp, but it was still a noise nonetheless.

Jebediah looked up at him then, a thumb on each nipple. “Ya like that?”

“I do.” Tobias said lazily, eyes still burning like embers. “Use your mouth instead.”

It sounded like a command, so you bet your ass that Jebediah complied.

Tobias guided Jebediah’s face to the side, and Jebediah happily followed, flicked his tongue over a nipple, then pressed it flat to it. He felt the quick catch of Tobias’s breath, so he closed his mouth around it, sucked it and the surrounding flesh right in. He rolled the other under his thumb until Tobias arched into his mouth, then he pinched it, hard. That got an actual noise, so he did it again, then closed his mouth around that one instead, laved soothingly over it with his tongue. He captured the other between first and second finger, massaged his saliva into Tobias’s skin there.

Never one to be the vocal type in the bedroom, Tobias didn’t make a lot of noise, but Jebediah could feel him arch and catch his breath every so often, seemed to do it no matter what, responded to it however hard or soft Jebediah was about it. He could do it for hours, he figured, just bury his face in Tobias’s chest and never come up for air, survive on those rare, precious little sounds and the weight of Tobias’s hand on his neck. Jebediah flicked his tongue rapidly over one of them, rubbed his spit into the skin again, then bit down. Tobias pushed into it, and the grip on the back of his neck tightened.

“That's good enough.” He said, voice strained a bit. Jebediah looked down at him, concerned that he might've done something wrong.

"Direct your attention somewhere else." Tobias said before he pushed down, and Jebediah gave his tortured nipple another flick of his tongue, gave his chest another longing look before he moved on.

Looking down, his eyes finally caught it.

Tobias’s cock was practically drooling by this point, thin rivulets of precum sliding down and soaking into the pubic hair below. Jebediah felt more than a little proud. It was nice to know his handy work was actually being effective. He traced a finger through it, admired the way the thing gave a twitch. He looked down further and analyzed him deeper. The skin a darker shade of brown compared to the rest of him and nicely sized too.

And of course Tobias’s cock was nice to look at...because _everything_ else about him was too.

In all honesty, male genitalia was not something he ever thought he'd find attractive, but here he was anyway.

“Goddamn, partner’.” He huffed, rubbing a thumb over the head of it, curling his fingers and giving the whole thing a pull. “Your dick's drippin'.”

He gathered a generous amount on saliva his finger, wriggled it back behind Tobias’s balls. Tobias got the picture, scooted closer to the edge of the bed and let Jebediah hitch one thigh up over his shoulder. 

Tobias’s hand returned to the back of his neck, forcing the outlaw to bend his spine further into the clasp of his thighs.

“I want you to suck my cock.” The bounty hunter said plainly, the flame in his eyes subdued yet still burning. 

Jebediah sighed. There was that bossiness coming back into play again.

He could’ve done this for hours, too, worried it might be a trend, but he hadn't tasted Tobias's cock yet and was honestly more than a little interested in doing so. Now, it would be the first time that he had done something of this nature though. Obviously blowjobs weren't foreign to him, no, but he had never been the one giving instead of receiving.

He lowered his head down slowly, taking his time. He didn't want to mess this up, Tobias would probably let him know if he did anyways, but there was still that lingering fear. Figuring that cowardice would get him nowhere and also not wanting to keep the man in his bed waiting for too long, Jebediah went in for it all. The cowboy put his mouth onto the head of the thing and sucked sharply.

So yeah, Tobias’s cock basically tasted like the rest of him, sort of bitter and salty with sweat. It wasn't anything magical or off-putting.

Jebediah didn’t know why that was surprising.

But he had made this sound when Jebediah’s lips closed around him, this shuddery, strangled little thing that did a real number on Jebediah’s nerves. He dove his head down, grasped the base to steady it, and he went to town. Jebediah didn’t have any illusions about being as good at this as some of the women he knew, but he was still pretty confident for the moment, and felt the way.

A few sucks in and Tobias gasped suddenly, a bit louder than before, mumbling something underneath his breath.

Still wasn't the moan that Jebediah had been hoping for, but either way it was almost endearing, and Jebediah was definitely gonna have to try to make it happen again.

The cowboy was just about to ask if he was doing a good enough job so far, when a sudden hot gush of cum flooded his mouth, leaving Jebediah little choice but to swallow it the best he could.

It tasted..._funny_. Not as unpleasant as he might've feared though. Jebediah slurped happily away at it, dug his fingers in and was rewarded with a jerk of Tobias's hips and another tiny burst of seed.

When he was sure he wasn’t getting any more, he carefully pulled free, wiped his mouth on the back of his free hand. Tobias wasn’t even looking at him, had his head tipped back toward the ceiling with his eyes closed, and Jebediah felt how lax and heavy his thigh was now. He chuckled, wondered if Tobias was one of those guys who went all pliable after they came. 

His cock was thinking about getting interested again, but Tobias didn’t seem to be in the mood to keep going. The bounty hunter had been a bit grumpy and bossy throughout the day, the fiasco with the Sheriff earlier had only intensified that, and the cowboy didn't want to risk his luck too much.

Last thing he needed was to end up with a tomahawk stuck in his skull cause he tried to be greedy. Jebediah looked at him for a minute.

He might not get a kiss right now, but he bet he could get a good cuddle in before Tobias got all cold and grouchy again.

He climbed into the bed, dragged Tobias more fully onto it, and pulled him right up against his chest. It wasn’t the kinda thing he liked to admit readily, but there was nothing like a nice cuddle after good sex. It stroked his ego too, knowing that he’d managed to get this irritable bastard off so good that he didn’t bother to fight it, just sank down against Jebediah, nuzzling at his arm a little.

The cowboy could've swore that he heard him purr a bit too.

Tobias sure seemed content right now, all pliant and sated against him. Jebediah wanted to pleasure him again, maybe even use his tongue next time too. Truthfully, he'd do anything Tobias’d liked. He didn’t have any hangups or shame at all so far, maybe he'd even sit on Jebediah's face like how Evangeline did that one time.

Damn those were good times. Lots 'a fuckin' back then...

Jebediah had to stop himself from that train of thought. He was getting himself hard again, and while he had an armful of a man as likely to murder him as fuck him silly, right now it only seemed like he wanted to sleep.

Jebediah stared at the ceiling, let his sex addled brain wander to tamer things, and he attempted to doze off for a bit.

Before he could though, Tobias was shoving his arm off, a knee jerking against him. He grunted, tried to tighten his arm, and Tobias went still, whole body tense.

“You tryin' to escape already?” Jebediah said, partially confused. 

“You’re making me hot.” Tobias answered, and it wasn’t what Jebediah expected. He laughed.

“Well shucks, we just had sex didn't we? I didn't think you enjoyed it that-”

Tobias rolled his eyes at him, pried himself free before the cowboy could finish basking in the would-be admiration.

“Not in _that_ way, paleface. I meant that your body heat is making it hot in here.” He said, and Jebediah grinned up at him anyway.

He was really staring to enjoy having this man around.


End file.
